disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a prince and the best flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He dislikes that Sofia is racing and antagonizes her every chance he gets. He bullies Prince James as well. He appears in "Just One of the Princes" and "The Shy Princess". Background Personality Due to his success, Hugo is very rude and egotistical, and a bully. He makes fun of both Sofia and James at every opportunity if they fail at flying their horses. He teases James when he helps Sofia. He is also a cheater, as he cheats during the race and knocks Sofia off of Minimus. The only person he seemed to like was Princess Amber, Sofia's step-sister, who adored him until she learned of his true behavior. Hugo relishes in the fawning and admiration he receives from the other princesses. Mainly Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. Though princesses Arsinoe, Mae, Margaret and Penelope never liked him and neither do the princes Desmond and Zandar. He mentioned having a sister but may have been being sarcastic as he was insulting James. In the epsidode, The Flying Crown, its revealed that he has a big brother, not sister proving he was insulting James. His personality seems to stem from the pressure and frustion he feels because of his male family members who always won races at flying derby. When he took over for an injured James, he refused to work together because his pride wouldn't allow him to be anything, but number one, which resulted in him temporary quit when he couldn't do team plays. With a little help from his horse Electra, along with Sofia, James, and the rest of Royal Prep, he competed in the championship helping Sofia to win the race thus securing the championship for Royal Prep, the first time in a hundred years. Biography As the best racer in the flying derby team in Enchancia, Hugo was greatly adored by the princesses, especially Princess Amber, and even Princess Clio. His true colors were first shown when Sofia decided to race. He, as well as Amber, told her why she couldn't. Sofia joined anyway, much to Hugo's annoyance. He taunts her when she keeps falling off her horse, and also makes fun of James for helping her. After one of Sofia's many failed attempts to finish the course, he tells her there's no point starting a race you can't finish and that she should go back where she belongs with the other princesses. During the tryout race, he purposely brings his horse to a sudden halt, making Sofia fall off Minimus onto a haystack. However, both Sofia and James catch up to and beat him in the end, and Hugo is also now disliked by Amber, who witnessed his cheating during the race. In "The Shy Princess", he is paired up with Princess Clio for the dream castle project for art class. Hugo will returned in the episode "The Flying Crown" where he is paired in the flying derby with Sofia and will be taught the meaning of teamwork. With a little help from Sofia and his horse, Electra, Hugu learned to overcome some of selfishness and arrogance in order to learn what a true flying derby racer means. Trivia *In the episode "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in the front row, cheering loudly for Prince Zandar and James' cannon castle. *Hugo is similar to Prince Hans from Frozen. Both seem handsome but inside they are rude and villian-like. Gallery Amber and Hildegard04.png Prince Hugo01.png Prince Hugo02.png Prince Hugo03.png Sofia the First - Princess Things (Song).jpeg prince_hugo.png hugo2.png proud_hugo.png amber_hugo.png princes.png|Hugo with the other princes sofia_flyingderby.png prince-hugo.png mean_hugo.png|Hugo telling Sofia that only princes can ride in the Flying-Derby rude_hugo.png but_they_dont.png|"But they don't." hugo01.png princess_things.png|Beginning of the song "Princess Things" hugo_horse.png|Hugo with his flying-horse hugo_horse2.png|Hugo on his horse amber and hugo.png amber-hugo.png i just wanted to say....png|"I just wanted to wish you luck..." Im your biggest fan.png|"I'm your biggest fan." hugo-horse.png|Hugo on his horse hugo-horse2.png|Hugo making fun of Sofia and James The-Shy-Princess-12.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Rich characters Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Reformed characters